The objective of this subproject is construction of a high resolution 3D probability rat brain atlas. This will consist of a histological dataset reconstructed into a 3D volume at a resolution of 20um/voxel. Additionally, a tensor map reflecting interanimal variability will be embedded into this atlas. With this system it will be possible to combine brain maps derived from different rats into a single multimodal representation. Not only will this greatly accelerate data analysis, but it will permit exploring the relation between the distribution of different compounds in a new and powerfult way.